


Wrapped Up in You

by DownworlderDanceParty



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, malecsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownworlderDanceParty/pseuds/DownworlderDanceParty
Summary: Alec Lightwood doesn't really understand mundane holiday traditions. He has even less patience for them with his parabatai missing and demons running rampant across New York. But with Magnus in the picture he just might find some holiday spirit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers,  
> This fic is part of the MalecSecretSanta2016.  
> My recipient (Shumbane) requested a hurt/comfort Malec story that ended happy.  
> I've never written a hurt/comfort fic before, but I live for fluff so I was determined!
> 
> I exist here if anyone wants to say hi: downworlderdanceparty.tumblr.com

“This is disgusting.” Alec set the highball glass gingerly onto the end table, his mouth drawn into a thin line. “I don’t understand mundanes and their traditions.”  
“Hey, I haven’t added the rum yet.”  
“It’s eleven o’clock in the morning.”  
“Eggnog, babe,” Magnus turned, eyeing Alec over his shoulder. “It’s basically breakfast food.”  
“That doesn’t explain the rum,” Alec felt his lips lift into a smile. He was doing that a lot lately. It had been two months. Two months since he stood before Clave representatives and almost married Lydia. Two months since he threw away all pretense and grabbed Magnus by the lapels, kissing him in front of everyone. He smiled again, head tipped back over the black leather couch, and closed his eyes.  
He was happy, but he was exhausted. Demon activity in New York was as fresh and frequent as the falling snow. And Jace was still missing. Alec’s routine was running on an infinite loop: Fight, sleep, repeat. Isabelle had demanded he take a break, so he went to the one place where he found comfort, Magnus.  
“Falling asleep on me?”  
Goosebumps prickled Alec’s skin. He opened one eye cautiously. Magnus had lopped one leg over the side of the blue armchair and was stirring his eggnog with a cinnamon stick. Even slouched he was a sight. Broad shoulders and bare feet. Smooth chest and strong muscles. Alec smiled again.  
“Ragnor loved cinnamon.” Magnus straightened his shoulders and focused on the Shadowhunter laying on his couch. Alec met his gaze and paused. The subject of Ragnor was a tricky one for him to navigate. He hadn’t met the warlock. Ragnor had been killed the day before Alec’s almost wedding on a mission with Magnus, Clary, and Jace. He felt a pang in his side. His parabatai rune ached at the thought of his missing brother.  
“Did you—”  
“I should get dressed.” Magnus rose to his feet, heading toward the bedroom. “There’s some pastries on the counter and,” he snapped his fingers with a flourish, “coffee for you.” The cup materialized on the end table; Alec grasped the cup and inhaled, savouring the scent.  
“Much better.” He took a sip. “Can’t fight demons without caffeine.”  
“Be careful out there,” Magnus’ voice echoed down the hall. “I swear, this time of year brings out the worst.”  
“Demons?”  
“Everything.”

***

Alec wiped the ichor from his blade. It had been a long night. His shoulders ached from the weight of his bow, and his muscles were growing stiff from the cold. The ichor hissed against the snow and stained the ground. Alec shivered.  
“You should get some sleep … Alec… Alec.” Luke touched his forearm.  
“What, sorry.” Alec focused on the man to his right.  
“You’re tired, you need rest.” Luke eyed him up and down. “We all do.”  
Demon activity was at a peak. Alec didn’t understand how mundane traditions celebrating joy and family brought out anger, jealousy, and strife. But Magnus was right. It brought out the worst.  
“I vote Chinese food.”  
Alec rolled his eyes and felt his body tense. Simon had that effect on him.  
“A little food would do us good, how about teriyaki?” Luke clapped Alec on the shoulder. “Come on.”  
The journey back to the Jade Wolf was a trial in patience for Alec. On a regular day Simon was raw energy, but after a hunt, it was like what little spark of life remained surfaced in adrenaline. He just would not shut up.  
“So Luke, what are you and Jocelyn doing for the holidays?” Simon stuck his hands into his jacket — more out of habit than necessity. “It’s your first Christmas together, since… since…”  
“A long time.” Luke finished for him.  
“Wow, pressure.”  
Alec inhaled, counting to three, and tried to tune the vampire out. He was tense and cold, and the vampire was doing nothing to calm his irritation.  
“I think the plan is the restaurant, we’re trying to keep it light, Clary is …”  
They fell silent. Jocelyn and Clary weren’t on the best of terms. And Jace, still missing was a pain point.  
“I guess that’s tough. But you know, the Jade Wolf would be awesome for Chrismukkah.”  
Luke smiled.  
“What?” Alec regretted the word the moment it left his mouth. Simon’s eyes lit up.  
“Chrismukkah, aka the best of both worlds — Christmas,” Simon gestured with his left hand, “and Hanukkah.” He looked to his right hand and sucked in a breath. Alec bit down on the inside of his cheek to stop from grating his teeth. This was going to take a while.  
“It started with this awesome show called The O.C. Well I’m sure people did it before that, but it was really the catalyst that brought it into the mainstream and.” Simon was rambling as only Simon could.  
Alec frowned and picked up the pace. He didn’t need a pop culture lesson right now. He pulled out his phone to text Magnus.  
A: Hey.  
M: How goes the hunt?  
A: Cold.  
A: And the vampire won’t stop talking.  
M: He’s impervious  
A: To common sense?  
M: lol  
A: They’re talking about Charlemagne  
A: Sorry I meant Christmas bokeh  
M:?  
A: Autocorrect … Simon is talking about some mundane holiday tradition. It sounds made up.  
M: Some of the best ones are. ;)  
A: Do you want to go?  
M: Sorry darling, but I’ve got warlock business  
A: Ok.

“And anyways, the point is everyone gets together. Hey Alec, you should invite Magnus … Alec.”  
“He has his own plans.”  
“Ah, Magnus always did throw some great parties,” Luke opened the door to the Jade Wolf. “He and Ragnor used to go all out.” Luke paused in the door, palms up. The clatter of plates still came to a standstill when a Shadowhunter walked in. Luke motioned them into the back.  
“Well maybe you guys could show up after,” Simon looked up at Alec.  
“Maybe.”

***

“What do you think would look better? The blue or the green?” Isabelle held the garments out in front of her.  
“Aren’t those a bit,” Alec chose his words carefully, “modest-looking for you?” He smiled knowingly at his sister.  
“Not for me, for Clary.”  
“Why does the little girl need a dress?”  
Isabelle spun on her heel and gave him the look.  
“She’s having a hard time too you know,” Izzy placed the blue dress back on the rack. “She’s been training hard, trying to keep busy. I want to cheer her up.” Isabelle held the green dress against her body and looked into the mirror. “I think the green one?”  
“Ya.”  
“What are you getting Magnus?”  
“For what?”  
“Dios, for Christmas Alec.”  
“I hadn’t really …” Alec pursed his lips. “I don’t know if we’re going that? Should I?” Alec peered through his lashes, suddenly unsure. He hadn’t seen Magnus in a week. They were trading texts and playing phone tag.  
“I think he celebrates it right?”  
“We haven’t really talked about it.”  
“Too busy … not talking?” Isabelle teased.  
“Actually we haven’t really talked in a while, we’ve both been busy with work.” Alec looked down and crossed his arms.  
“Hey,” Isabelle crossed the floor and took Alec’s hand. “I’m sure whatever you guys decide to do will be great.” She smiled at him. “Now, we need to figure out what you’re going to wear to the Jade Wolf.”

***

“Alec are you coming?” Clary paused by the doorway.  
“Ya, just a sec, I’m texting Magnus.” Alec lied and stuck his hands in his pockets to find his phone.  
“Good idea, he should be here,” Clary looked away and clutched idly at the crystal around her neck.  
“Hey —” Alec cleared his throat. He knew calling Clary little girl riled her. It was juvenile, but it was satisfying. He couldn’t bring himself to call her that right now, though. He could see the worry on her face as surely as he felt the ache of his parabatai rune whenever he thought of Jace.  
Clary turned her head and looked up at him. She forced a smile. “I’ll give your privacy, see you out there.”  
“Ya.”  
Alec absently entered his passcode and looked at his text messages, thumb hovering over Magnus’ name. It had been three days since they’d last spoken. He’d come into the storeroom to escape the party. The mood in the Jade Wolf was light, airy even — like supernatural and mundane alike had found a space to breathe. There was warmth and laughter, but Alec couldn’t bring himself to enjoy it.  
“I think you’re supposed to dial first.”  
“Luke, sorry I think I … I think I should …” Alec put his phone back in his pocket. “I have to go.”  
Alec brushed past Luke. “Tell them I,” Alec paused.  
“I got you covered, have fun.” Luke waved him off. “We’ll be here.”

***

Alec scuffed his boots on the doormat, kicking off the snow crusted to the bottom. He’d left the Jade Wolf in a hurry, his mind racing. The point is everyone gets together. He and Ragnor used to throw great parties. He should be here. Whatever you guys decide to do will be great. Ragnor loved cinnamon. He raised his hand to knock just as the door opened.  
“Alec,” his voice sounded puzzled, strained even. But the faintest spark lit in his eyes and Alec knew he’d made the right decision.  
“Hey.” Alec stood staring. Magnus was in sweats, a black t-shirt hung loosely over his frame. No makeup. No nail polish. His hair gel-free. Alec pushed past him into the apartment and looked around.  
“Alec is everything ok?” He could feel Magnus’ eyes on his back.  
“No.”  
“Is it Jace?”  
“No.”  
“Then what —”  
“It’s you.” Alec turned to face him. Magnus flinched, and reached to tug at his ear, watching him carefully.  
“I don’t —”  
“Are you ok?” The words spilled from Alec’s lips in a rush.  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” Magnus walked over to the bar and grabbed a martini shaker.  
“You told me not to push you away.” Alec saw him straighten, a ring-clad hand hovering over liquor bottles. “I just thought that…” He took a tentative step to close the distance between them.  
Magnus set the shaker down, waiting.  
“I’m not very good at this, I’m sorry.”  
“I don’t really know what this,” Magnus gestured at the space between them, “is.”  
Alec looked around the apartment. It was immaculate but for the martini glasses stacked on the end table. An old album balanced precariously on the arm of the chair.  
“Alec?”  
“You miss him?” Alec took another step. “You miss Ragnor.” It was a fact. He saw the effects ripple across Magnus’ face. His eyes widened just a fraction, his shoulders hitched and then he slouched. If it were anyone other than Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, that slouch would mean nothing.  
“You’d think I’d be used to it by now, I’ve lived a through hundreds of seasons, seen them come and go.”  
Alec shook his head and pulled the other man’s hands into his.  
“He was immortal.” Another fact. “And he was your friend.”  
Magnus dipped his head against Alec’s chest. Alec unlinked their hands and circled his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. A steady and calming force as tears came unbidden, relentless.  
It wasn’t until Alec was at the Jade Wolf, observing the people around him that he’d felt the ache of the parabatai rune — a physical manifestation of what was missing. Alec wanted to hit something. He channelled his frustration into his fists, and his routine came back to him: Fight, sleep, repeat. But when he needed to recharge, to heal, he came to Magnus. And he would be there now for him.  
Magnus looked up, drying his eyes with a sleeve.  
“Sorry, I’m sure you have somewhere else to be.”  
“No,” Alec’s voice was soft. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”


End file.
